Hop, Skip, and Jump
by xxTwilightSoraxx
Summary: After leaving his brother and finally getting accepted, Eddy reflects on the times when Matthew was around. Taken place a few years after "The Big Picture Show" Sucky summary and Title, I know Slight EddyxEdd and MattxEddy


He used to play with me. Taught me what he knew. Watch out for me when I wasn't able to fend for myself yet. I looked up to him like any other younger sibling would do. He was my brother. My only brother who left to pursue a career and told me, "Good luck without me, pipsqueak."

He was the worst.

Back in the day, all the kids in the Cull-de-Sac respected him. I had hoped that his greatness would rub off of me. He was a jerk and didn't care who got in his way, including me. No one saw him the way I did.

No way.

I had to live with the torment; the constant beatings and pranks that he would pull. I thought it was normal. I thought maybe it was a way to toughing me up a bit ya know? He saw nothing in me. I was nothing but a tool, an instrument that he could play and throw away afterwards.

Mom and dad knew about this, but didn't say a thing. Didn't do a thing to defend me and there I was bawling my eyes out, "Matthew hit me!" Either they didn't care or they were afraid. I know I was.

Matthew would end up smart mouthing our parents when he didn't get his way. Matt was a smart guy. He knew what he was saying. He was rather persuasive with his words and knew how to…uh…negotiate. Bro won a lot of trophies in all his schools. He was an honor student, the highest in all his classes. That was the difference between him and me.

When I was about six, we gotten new neighbors. Those neighbors turned out to be my best friends, Ed and Double D.

Double D moved in first. He was my first real friend, but he never talked much. He was smart for such a young age and he would always wear a hat to cover his blonde hair. I mistook him for a girl a few times.

"Ha. More saps." My brother murmured to himself and I nodded in agreement. He said he'll give the kid a week to settle in.

Around that time I decided to befriend him or at least try.

He was really timid and spoke under his breath.

"Geez, kid! You're really weird." I cocked an eyebrow and tilted my head.

"I…I am not! I…just…"

"Weirdo…"

He was cute. It was fun picking on him and seeing his reactions. I started to hang out with him more and since he was still settling in we spent most of our times outside. Kevin would walk over and ask "Who's the new kid?"

"Eddward…I-is my name."

"Hey so is mine!" I blurted out.

"Is it spelled with two D's?"

"Two D's?" I thought for a moment, "No just one."

"How can we settle this so that no one confuses us?"

Hm, let's see he has two D's instead of one and his name is Edward.

"How about 'Double D'?"

"Aren't those breast sizes?"

"What are those?"

Up until this day I would often regret calling him that, but then again as time seem to past I found it funny and Edd had gotten a sense of humor. Though it amazed me how much he knew when we were small.

I became distant towards my brother after Double D moved in. It was wonderful just to be with someone that wasn't a complete asshole. The only reason I was accepted by everyone back then was because of my brother. They couldn't touch me without thinking twice.

Matthew would torture Rolf's chickens and pick on Kevin the most. He'd sweet talk Nazz and she would fall for everything he said.

It was sad.

One day Edd couldn't come out and play because he had a study session. I'd try and convince him to sneak out but he was too afraid to do so. So I sat at home all day. Matthew came into my room and leaned against the wall with a smirk.

"Aw, you miss your girlfriend?" He teased but I only glared at him and turned away. "Did I…pull a nerve, pipsqueak?" He chuckled.

"He's not my girlfriend because he's a boy!" I spun around, clenching my teeth.

This became a game to him. He always found ways to bring me down to my knees. I hated it. I wish he would go away.

"Boy, eh? Not much of a difference, little man."

My face was hot.

Now wasn't the time to be blushing.

He knows he's gotten to me.

I couldn't help but throw a pillow at him. He got pissed and pounced on top of me.

---

Review please! This is my first EEnE fanfiction and the first Fanfic i've written in months!


End file.
